The Troubling Hours of Day
The Troubling Hours of Day is the fourth case of World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the fourth case of Europe, taking place in Rome, Italy. Case Background Previously, the team had found some leads to lead them to Italy and so then when they had arrived, Flora told the player to take Lauren to investigate more about the unknown organization they have been encountering in previous cases. When they arrived at the front of a clock tower, eleven bongs echoed as a man's body plummeted to the ground. The victim was confirmed to be an Italian civil notary named Antonio Sangrio and according to the autopsy, the murder weapon was defenestration. Nicky also added that there was grease on the victim coming from a popular pasta dish, lasagna. A substance on the victim's pocket watch confirmed to be coffee. The notary often went to the church according to Pope Xaiver and made generous donations to the church. They also discovered that the Greek Finance Minister Alonzo Drago was doing financial business with the victim and an Austrian notary named Reginald Arnold was meeting and going over government dealings between the two governments. Later Nicky had told them that she discovered how the victim died. The victim had fallen from the the top of the clock tower, confirming that the killer was there to push the victim. The player, along with Lauren Wong, headed to the clock tower. They found that the civil notary had a good friend who comes by the name of Flori Desmona and that he often saw the shows of an Opera singer named Ruby Ferraro. Flori was horrified when she heard the victim was killed and said she liked him as a good friend. Ruby said she thought that the decreased civil notary was very nice and polite to her. A book with the victim's blood on it, confirmed that the killer reads, the book covered in blood, Dante's Inferno. Later Rosie had told them that Flori Desmona was at the top of the clock tower and was prepared to commit suicide. After a chaotic investigation, including stopping Flori from committing suicide, finding out the victim had a huge argument with Reginald and found that the victim made fun of Alonzo's Serbian and Italian family, the player finds the victim's tie covered in blood. Johan said that there was two types of blood, with traces of lasagna, on the tie, the victim and the presumed killer. Johan confirmed the blood type was A+. After finding out Ruby was pregnant with the victim and the last piece of evidence, they could catch the killer. The killer was revealed to be Flori Desmona, the victim's friend and the one who had tried to commit suicide. When the player confronted her to arrest her of murder, she was outraged. Only then when Lauren displayed the information, she tearfully confessed to the horrifying, sadistic crime. She said it all started when the victim asked her to come to the clock tower and suddenly attacked her. She was simply defending herself from the victim as she fought back. When she hit him, the victim stumbled and fell off the tower. Flori had tried to save him but he fell to his death. Judge Crosby was shocked at the actions that Flori done, but said that since it was an accident and wasn't premediated murder, the judge sentenced the disgraced killer 5 years in jail. After the trial, Flora told the player to track down the whereabouts of the victim during his last hours. They interrogated Flori about the victim's last hours but the disgraced killer didn't know where he was but he did spend a lot of time at the clock tower where the murder happened. Investigating the tower, they found a map of Europe with the organization's symbol stamped on the four places the team had investigated, London, Madrid, Paris and Rome, plus another one stamped on Athens, Greece. They decided to go to the Greek Finance Minister, Alonzo to see if there were problems in Greece. The minister was furious and claimed that Greece was just fine. After, Natasha came to the player and insisted that she would help. At the leaning tower, they discovered a folder which outlined the possibility of bankruptcy in Greece. Natasha and the player confronted Alonzo and the finance minister then had to confess, Greece was losing money, some were stolen and others had vanished seemly into thin air, plus the government was collapsing under riots and anarchists alike. Then Alonzo said he had to leave for Greece and wished them luck. At the clock tower bell, they found a briefcase with papers about the organization the team was after. The organization was called the European Crusaders and they wanted to destroy the union in Europe and put them all against each other for war. They recieved a call from Alice Sussica, the British theater owner, who says she was in Greece and she says that she thinks that Marie Anotit is stalking her and might be there to kill her. With news of the European Crusaders gathering up in Greece and Alice Sussica possibly being stalked by one of them, the team went to Greece to find, under the bankruptcy crisis, a victim selling their soul to be killed. Victim * Antonio Sangrio (Fallen to his death and found dead on the ground) Murder Weapon * Defenestration ''' Killer * '''Flori Desmona Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats lasagna. * The suspect reads Dante's Inferno. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect's blood type is A+. Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect's blood type is A+. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats lasagna. * The suspect drinks coffee. * The suspect reads Dante's Inferno. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect's blood type is A+. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats lasagna. * The suspect drinks coffee. * The suspect reads Dante's Inferno. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect's blood type is A+. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats lasagna. * The suspect drinks coffee. * The suspect reads Dante's Inferno. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Killer's Profile * The killer eats lasagna. * The killer drinks coffee. * The killer reads Dante's Inferno. * The killer's blood type is A+. * The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Clock Tower. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Paper, Torn Paper) * Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lasagna; Murder Weapon Confirmed) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pocket Watch) * Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (3:00:00; Attribute: the killer drinks coffee) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Pope Xavier) * Ask Pope Xavier about the victim. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ticket) * Investigate Leaning Tower. (Clues: Folder, Photo) * Examine Folder. (Result: Greek Folder) * Analyze Greek Folder. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Alonzo Drago) * Ask Alonzo about his financial business in Italy. * Examine Photo. (Result: New Suspect: Reginald Arnold) * Interrogate Reginald about his meetings with the victim in Italy. * Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars!) Chapter 2 * Investigate Tower Clock. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Faded Catalogue, Pile of Papers) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Photo) * Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: New Suspect: Flori Desmona) * Tell Flori about the victim’s death. * Examine Faded Catalogue. (Result: Opera Catalogue; New Suspect: Ruby Ferraro) * Ask Ruby Ferraro about the victim’s Opera visit. * Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Paper) * Analyze Paper. (15:00:00) * Investigate Tower of Pisa. (Clues: Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Book) * Analyze Bloody Book. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Dante’s Inferno) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars!) Chapter 3 * Confront Flori about her failed suicide. (Prerequisite: Unlock Chapter 3) * Investigate Bell. (Clues: Folder, Faded Paper, Victim’s Tie; Prerequisite: Unlock Chapter 3) * Examine Folder. (Result: Unknown Message) * Analyze Unknown Message. (9:00:00) * Ask Reginald about his arguments with the victim. * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Family Tree) * Examine Family Tree. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Alonzo Drago’s DNA) * Question Alonzo about his family and connections with him. * Examine Tie. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer’s blood type is A+) * Investigate Tower Arch. (Clues: Bag, Coffee Cup) * Examine Bag. (Result: Pregnancy Test) * Analyze Pregnancy Test. (6:00:00) * Ask Ruby Ferraro about her pregnancy. * Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: Coffee Dregs) * Analyze Coffee Dregs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair.) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to We All Fall Down 4. (No stars!) We All Fall Down 4 – The Ones Behind It * Question Flori about the victim’s last hours alive. (Reward: 20,00 Coins) * Investigate Clock Tower. (Clues: Map) * Examine Map. (Result: Map of Europe) * Interrogate Alonzo about any troubles in Greece. * Investigate Leaning Tower. (Clues: Folder) * Examine Folder. (Result: Bankruptcy in Greece? Folder) * Analyze Greece Bankruptcy? Folder. (12:00:00) * Confront Alonzo about the possible bankrupt chaos in Greece. (Reward: Roman Armor) * Investigate Clock Bell. (Clues: Briefcase, Necklace) * Examine Necklace. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (3:00:00) * Return the necklace to Ruby Ferraro. (Reward: Burger) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Organization Papers) * Analyze Organization Papers. (3:00:00) * Go on to the next case! (No stars!) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Jordan)